tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Uglypony
'Uglypony is a pony with extreme case of insecurity ' Ugly pony is a blog about a pony with extreme insecurity, she wears a bag on her head to hide her face due to the fact she thinks she is extremely ugly. She has scribbled out her cutie mark (read below). She has no home and is a hobo. She is slightly shorter than normal ponies, her mane is a dark grey and her eyes are turquoise, her coat is a light brown, whenever she has her bag off her mane hides her face, and sometimes uses a spell to make her face look more appealing. this spell however, drains her of her energy and needs a break every 12 hours. (6 hour breaks are needed in between). and if she does not take breaks, she will become very fragile and weak Backstory When she was born her mother absolutely hated how she looked and gave her the name ugly pony. Her father, the kind stallion he was, gave her a proper name in secret: Comet. Sadly the name ugly pony stuck on her more than Comet did. Even though the father begged the mother, the mother dropped ugly pony in a dumpster in a dark alley with a paper bag. That is when she became friends with the mouse whos very cute! Sam. How she survived till now is very shocking. The day after she was dumped, this one colt came across her while dumping his trash in the dumpster. She was hiding in her bag. He saw her and started to talk to her. Soon after that they became close friends. And he would visit her every day. later he would bring her plenty of spell books. Soon she learned to hide her true face. When they got older, he asked her out on a date. They went on the date, and they fell in love. At least she thought so. Then a while after they had been dating. (about a week or so) he had told her would never leave her and he said she couldn't be that bad looking. So, she showed him. His response, at first he just stared. She was getting really nervous so she puts her bag back on. He hesitated and said, “i was right, you are not that bad. You look fine.” but she could tell he was not telling the truth. After a day of him seeming to avoid her, she walked in on him talking to his friends. He told them “yeah, I'm looking for a new mare” one of them asked why, and he replied “why wouldn’t i? i can't stand that mare’s face. I keep seeing it in the back of my head. its horrible.” With that she ran away to her dumpster. And she waited. Hoping, thinking somehow he would come back for her. tired of waiting she came out about a day later. being curious, she went to his house. Sure enough, there was a pretty mare with him kissing him. Uglypony's real cutie mark When ugly was born; her father, an astronomer, gave her the name comet. To him, the name comet meant a lot more than a shooting star. To him, they meant wishes and beauty. And as a filly ugly pony, she would watch the stars from her dumpster, and one night she saw a shooting star. And she made a wish. But then realized something. She could name all the stars and constellations, but this comet she had no idea what it was called, or where it came from. And so, feeling hope in her heart, named it Askimi. A Greek word for ugly. And she felt proud of it. And inside her she knew that it was her destiny to name all comets and shooting stars. And she loved them like no one could even imagine. And thats when her cutie mark appeared. As a shooting star. (or a shooting comet). Sadly enough, she wanted to go make her names published, but the state she was in, she could never get anyone important enough to listen to her. sadly, she soon thought her cutie mark was useless. and scribbled it out thinking it was as ugly as her. so she covered it up with marker. and she keeps her love of stars a secret. because to her, stars were too beautiful to be named by some ugly...pony... The story of her parents/how uglypony was born Once upon a time, there was a stallion and a mare. The stallion was a strong, work horse who tended to his farm and wife. The mare was small and frail, but very gentle and loving to her husband and everypony. They were very happy together, and loved each other very much. One day, the mare and the stallion decided that they wanted to have a foal together, and soon came the day that the mare was, indeed, with foal. The mare and the stallion were the happiest they had ever been together, knowing that they would soon have a foal to call their own, to raise and nourish and love for the rest of their lives. But sadly, things soon took a turn for the worst for the mare and the stallion. The mare was very happy about her unborn foal, but she was still small and frail. Not long after the mare had become pregnant, she’d gone to the doctor. The mare wanted to make sure that everything would turn out alright. But the doctor had no words of comfort for the mare. The doctor told her that because she was so small and frail, the foal would not survive very long after birth, and this made the mare and stallion very sad. But because they loved each other so much, they worked to find a solution. The stallion went to big cities all around Equestria to talk to doctors and sorcerers alike, trying to find a way to save the foal, but sadly, nopony could provide any comfort for his woes. The mare traveled to priests and prayed to the gods that for her foal to be spared. But sadly, the priests could give no blessings, and the prayers went unanswered. Finally, the mare and the stallion decided that they needed to go to the highest power of all. They traveled as quickly as they could to Canterlot, and arranged to speak with Princess Celestia, Matriarch of the Sun. They told her their story, of how they had hoped for a foal of their own, and of how the mare’s frailty would cost the foals life, and of how they were willing to do anything to save their foal. But sadly, their woes were not lifted that day. The Princess had told them that she could feel no greater compassion than what she felt for them in that moment, but sadly, even the Matriarch of the Sun was powerless. For you see, while Celestia held dominion over the rising and setting sun, as well as healthy and loving courtships, it was Luna who held dominion over the rising and setting moon, as well as healthy fertility and child birth, and Luna had been banished to the moon less than 1000 years ago. This made the Mare and the Stallion very sad. The Mare and the Stallion left Canterlot and went back home, with the mare weeping every trot of the way. When they arrived, the mare immediately ran into the house and locked herself in her closet, unable to bear the guilt of not being able to give her husband a healthy foal. She wept in the darkness for hours upon hours; weeping about how she could never have a healthy foal, and how she could never be a good wife for her husband. She wept and wept, and soon, weeping turned into begging. She cried out in the darkness; cried out to anything and nothing. She cried out to the dark, to the emptiness, to anything that could hear her, begging for something that would save her foal. For hours she begged, and finally, she became exhausted. So she lied down in the dark of her closet, silently whispering another plea just before sleep took her. And in her sleep, her cries were answered. She awoke in a world of red and black. There were no houses, no trees, no plants, no ponies; only red space and black shadows. The mare was frightened by this strange place, so she called out to see if anypony would answer her. But nopony did. The mare continued to call out, and in return nopony continued to answer, and thus the mare grew more and more frightened. The mare even started to believe that she might die in this horrible place, but before she could weep for her life, she saw something; something that she hadn’t seen before in this world of red and black. In her gaze she saw a shadow. But this wasn’t any mere shadow; it was a tall, towering beast of a shadow, with the body of an ancient war horse, and where its head would be, the body of another creature whose name had been forgotten to history, and it loomed over her small, frail figure as if it were a monster from a fairy-tale, come to life just to devour her. The mare wept for her life, begging to be spared. Much to her surprise, the shadow didn’t attack, devour, or maim her in any way. It merely stood there, as if waiting to be acknowledged. "Who-who are you?" the mare asked, her voice shaking with freezing fear. “You need not ask myname." the shadow finally said, its voice deep as thunder and wretched as coal; a voice befitting red and black. "For what importance is my name compared to the life of your foal? Nay, do not answer, for it is clear that you possess the love of a mother, and thus you know that there is no greater value than that of the life of your foal. You know this, and so you have cried out to the darkness, to the black and red, and have begged for salvation. And so, as you have cried, so too, have Ianswered." At the shadow’s words, the mare’s spirit began to lift. This strange beast, this shadow, was offering her the life of her foal; the answer to her prayers! The mare jumped to her hooves and ran towards the shadow, then knelt down once she reached its base. "Please!" the mare begged, “Please! I’ll do anything for my foal! Anything you ask! Just please, save the life of my foal!" The beastly shadow loomed its gaze down on the small and frail mare, with its red and black form towering over her. A black smile cracked on its red face. “Fear not, little pony, for I have the power to save your foal."the shadow spoke, its voice as dominating and intimidating as before. "But know that this is no gift. You shall pay a price for my power, and you shall pay it with your life. When the time comes for you to leave your mortal realm, I will come to claim your soul for mine. In exchange for this, your foal willlive.” The mare, with her love for her foal so strong and unwavering, knelt even lower at the hooves of the beastly shadow. "Yes!" the mare cried, “Yes! I’ll give you my soul, my house, even Canterlot itself! But please, save the life of my foal!" The shadow then bowed down over the mare, and with a giant, terrible claw, lifted her before its face, and from its mouth, breathed a thick fog of red and black onto her form. The shadow then released her, and she fell into the infinite space of red and black. But before she felt herself fade from that awful world, she heard the last words of the beastly shadow. “The barter is complete! Know this, little pony! I will give your foal life, and not only shall she live, but she shall be capable of great deeds! For this, your soul will be mine!" The mare awoke from the world of black and red, and found herself laying in a bed of white sheets. She soon recognized this as a hospital bed, and as such, realized that she was in the hospital. At her side, her husband, who had not left her since the time she arrived, awoke with a jolt, then broke into tears at the sight of her wife having finally awoke. He told her that she had fallen asleep in the closet and had been there for the whole of a day, and when he entered her room and forced open the door, he wasn’t able to awaken her. She had been asleep in bed for the whole of three days until now. The mare and the stallion cried in each other’s hooves for a time until the doctor came in. The doctor was shocked to discover that the mare had finally awoken, but was glad to know that she would be alright. But the doctor had not come without purpose. The doctor had joyous news for the mare and stallion. The foal was going to be alright! “A miracle of modern medicine", the doctor had called it. The Mare and Stallion’s eyes filled to the brim with tears of joy, knowing that they would soon have a new member to a loving family. The mare and stallion waited day after day, their hearts filled with happiness at the news of their foal’s new-found life. With happiness came the passing of time as water in a river, and soon the day came that the foal had arrived. The mare lay in the hospital bed, eyes filled with tears at the pain of child birth, but a smile on her face, knowing that the foal would live. After hours of labor, the foal was finally coming. But at the height of hope, all her joy came crashing down as the foals form finally came into the world. The white hospital room was suddenly filled with the cries of a new born, and with it, the screams of horror! As soon as the foal was properly birthed, the doctor galloped out of the room, quickly found a trash can, and vomited profusely. Mares in the room attending as nurses fainted onto the sterilized floor-one by one. But a midst all the chaos, the only sound the mare could hear was the sound of her newborn foal. With great pains, the mare was able to find the foal, a filly, near the foot of the bed. She quickly gathered a nearby bundle of cloth and with the care of a mother, wrapped her filly gently and held her in her legs. The mare didn’t care where the doctor and nurses had gone to; she only cared about her foal; her foal that would live. Before long, the stallion came into the room. He gazed lovingly upon the scene of his wife lying in the bed, with the softly crying bundle in her arms. He walked across the room, nearly tripping over the bodies of fainted nurse-mares, and stood next to his wife. The mare and stallion spoke no words; only looking into each other’s eyes with all the love and affection that they had had throughout their courtship. After a time, the stallion managed to force his gaze from that of his loving wife, and turned is eyes towards his new filly. But as soon as he saw his foal’s face, the stallion reeled back in terror. "Monster!" the stallion cried. “Our foal is a monster!" The mare felt as though her heart had been stabbed with a cicle of ice, and in turn, looked upon her foal. Her eyes widened in immeasurable horror as she saw the little fillies face for the first time. “What is this!?" the mare thought. In the place of a foal’s face was the face of a monster! Its eyes were a terrible red, with irises slit like a dragon. Her nose; scrunched and crooked like a battered pig. And its face, it’s terrible, terrible face, was streaked with veins of red; the same red as the beastly shadow. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. The beastly shadow had tricked her! The filly in her legs was a terrifying sight, but the mare still held it closely to her chest. No matter what the foal may look like, it was still her foal, and her, its mother, and she would love it for as long as she lived. But the stallion was not so kind. He had wanted a foal to call his own, and in turn, this mare had given him a monster! The mare tried to reason with the stallion, telling him that no matter what the foal may have looked like, they could always love it all the same, but the stallion wouldn’t listen. Without another word, the stallion ran out the door and out of the hospital. Once again, the mare was very sad. The mare left the hospital soon after and headed home, alone. She carried the new-born filly in one leg as she trotted down the lonely street, while doing her best to keep it’s face close to her chest, else anyone should see and then scream “Monster!”. The filly was still bundled in the cloth from the hospital, and was sleeping soundly in the mare’s hold. The mare was still saddened that the stallion had run away like he did, but she knew that she would do whatever it took to make her little foal happy, no matter what it looked like. The mare was only half-way to her home, when suddenly, the stallion appeared in the street! The mare was happy that he had come back to her, believing that he had changed his mind and decided to become a family again. But this happiness did not last long, for behind the stallion were many more ponies, mares and stallions alike, all holding torches and pitchforks. It was an angry mob! That stallion yelled at the mare, calling her a witch and the mother of a monster. The mare cried for him to change his mind, to stop this madness and come be her husband again. But the stallion would not hear her cries, and in the blink of an eye, the stallion and the mob charged at the mare. The mare quickly turned around and ran, doing her best to hold the soft bundle in her mouth as she sped away as fast as she could. The mob gave chase throughout the town, and soon, the small and frail mare became exhausted. She knew that she could not outrun the mob forever and so decided that if she could not save herself, she would at least save the filly. She quickly ducked into a dark alley, out of view from the mob and Immediately started looking for anyplace that she could hide her foal, and soon, found a spot behind a dumpster. But she needed something more than to just hide the filly; she had to somehow protect it, too. The mare looked around the dumpster, and soon, found a plain, brown paper bag, and inside it, she hid the little filly. The mare cried about how she was soon to lose her little filly, but before she left, she said her last words to her foal. “I love you so much, my little filly. No matter what ponies may say, what ponies may do, never forget that your mommy loves you. And even though others cannot see, you’ll always be beautiful, Ugly Pony. “ And so the mare ran away, leaving behind her foal in the little paper bag. She ran as fast as she could through the streets, but soon collapsed on the road, just as the mob had found her again. With the stallion at the head, his eyes filled with cruelty and malice, he shouted for everyone to toss their torches on to the mare. And so they did. And the Beastly Shadow claimed what was due. The mob searched and searched for hours, looking for the monster foal, but they never found it. Soon, they all simply believed that if nopony found it, it would simply starve to death on its own, and so they went on about their normal lives, soon forgetting about the monster foal. The stallion went back to his farm, where he would spend the rest of his days alone. All was not lost for the little ugly pony, however, for while the Beastly Shadow may have been a creature of deceit and treachery, it would keep its end of the bargain. And so, for weeks on end, the foal lived behind the Dumpster in the little paper bag, until chance would decide that somepony would come along and discover an abandoned foal in a dark, damp alleyway, and that they would have far more pity on its life than the ponies before. And so ends the story of the mare and the Stallion, and thus begins the story of The Ugly Pony. (written by http://regvarde.tumblr.com/) Category:Ask blog Category:Unicorn Category:Art blog Category:Story blog Category:Draw blog Category:OC